


Rumours

by Multifiiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), X reader - Fandom, billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: 80's, F/M, Fluff, Love, Swearing, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: People loved to trash talk, but when you became a victim of theirs, Billy couldn’t sit and listen.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Reader, Billy Hargrove & You, Billy Hargrove x Reader, Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You, William Hargrove x Reader
Kudos: 60





	Rumours

Rumours said that Billy would flirt and have sex with any girl that looked his way. But rumours also said that he was picky.  
Rumours said that he was the lover of many wives in Hawkins. But rumours also said that he hated older women.   
Rumours said that Billy wasn’t the type to be in a serious relationship. But rumours also said that he was dating you.  
The last part was true, Billy is dating you. He had changed since Independence Day and the mall was caught on fire. You knew very little about what happened there, but you knew Billy was involved and so was his sister and friends. But you didn’t care enough to ask even after you started dating Billy.  
He asked you out and you could tell he was serious about it, about you. He wanted a relationship with you and so did you. Who could say no to that mullet of his anyway?   
Summer went on, and you enjoyed it more than before. You went to the community pool to support your boyfriend and get a bit cooled off in the pool. Billy drove you there ten minutes earlier than his shift was supposed to start. You placed all your stuff on a sunbed and went into the pool. You could feel Billy’s “fans” glaring at you as they waited for “showtime”.   
And what a show it was. Once Billy came out of the building to take his place, he looked as sexy as ever with his sun-kissed body, abs and those curls, made you wild, but you didn’t let him see that. Little did the ladies know that the show was all for you and no one else. He pulled his sunglasses off just enough to give you a wink and then he sat into his place.   
You enjoyed the rest of the day very much. Occasionally you went to the pool to cool down. One time you were reading your magazine when you looked at the clock and noticed that it was lunch-time. You grabbed one of the Coke and a sandwich and made your way to Billy.  
“Lunch,” you said and handed him the food.  
“Thank you, Princess,” he said as you walked back to your sunbed. You also grabbed a sandwich and ate it. You heard Billy whistle and yell at a kid, his mouth full of food, it made you smile, but the kid nearly shit his pants.   
The next day it was his day off, so you spent the night at his place. Making love all night long. Making love with Billy was a whole new level. The intimacy and touches were so right. Sure, you knew he was experienced but damn.   
And since the day was off for him, he and you decided to go to the Mall and watch a movie, maybe shop a little. And after the movie ended, you were walking around hand in hand, you could tell Billy didn’t want to be around much, so after you bought the shirt you had your eyes on, you went to eat. Maybe with a filled stomach, he will be a bit more calm and cooperative, since you planned on buying some new lingerie for yourself and you wished to ask for his opinion.   
You noticed a group of girls sitting at a table you sat down next to them, but there was a half wall separating you from their. You wanted to sit elsewhere but the place was filled. Billy grabbed your food and sat down at the table, you ate in silence, enjoying the food. Then suddenly the girls next to you started talking loudly. You wouldn’t have minded if their next topic wouldn’t have been about your relationship.  
“Did you guys see Billy with that ugly Y/N?” “Yeah, I don’t know why he’s wasting his time on her. She’s so not his type.” comments like this went on when one of them said the one thing that was the last straw for your boyfriend. “I bet he’s “dating” that whore to make some other girl jealous, but who would be jealous of that.” Then they all started laughing.   
You didn’t care about what they had to say, but when you noticed how angry Billy was, you couldn’t wait to see how this will end. He stood up, shocking the girls, he was looking at them, his chest rises and fell. “Just because you ugly bitches have no one that would willingly fuck you, don’t talk about My Girl like that! Ugly bunch.” And with that, he grabbed your hand and left with you. You didn’t even look at the girls.  
Once you got into Billy’s car he hit the steering wheel.   
“Thank you, Billy. But I don’t care what they think or say.”  
“Yeah. But that doesn’t mean I will just sit around and listen to their bullshit.”  
“Thank you, really. Let’s go to my place, ‘kay? We can watch a movie or something.” you tried to calm him down and it worked. Billy hated that because of him and his popularity, you became the topic of talk rather quickly. People started spreading rumour and conspiracies around. But Billy made it very clear to you from the beginning that he was serious and he wasn’t toying or playing with you. He believed you when you said you didn’t care, you proved it to him over and over that you didn’t care about other people’s opinions, but he still didn’t want you to face the criticism and the trash that came out of them.  
So, that night as you were cuddling on your couch, watching TV, you were grateful that Billy calmed down.  
“You know it’s a shame we left the mall so early, I still wanted to visit one shop.”  
“Well, I’m working tomorrow, but the day after I can take you.”  
“Right. Thank you. And tomorrow will you take me to the pool?”  
“Sure, I love watching your beautiful skin in the sunlight.”  
“Good. And I love how the old wives drool all over themselves. Did you know that when your shift starts, they call you little walk “showtime”?” you mode in a bit closer to him and he pulled you into him more, with your head on his chest, it was your place to be.   
“Are they? And you are jealous about it, Sugar?”  
“No. Those ladies have nothing on me. But I do enjoy seeing you at work.”   
He gave you a smirk and leaned in to kiss you, TV long forgotten.


End file.
